1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed as a cushioned clamp device and specifically a clamp device for mounting and restraining wires, wiring conduit and similar structures. In particular, the present invention is directed to a cushioned clamp device to securely mount and restrain the wires, wiring conduit and similar structures and at the same time preventing abrasion and chaffing of the restrained wires or wiring conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional clamp devices are formed as a loop having a smooth cushioned lining which lining extends around the loop and with this cushioned clamp used to mount and restrain a plurality or bundle of wires or wiring conduit. This smooth, resilient lining, however, only provides point contact with the outer wires in the bundle or the outer surface of the wiring conduit. Therefore, the bundle of wires or wiring conduit may not be firmly secured. In addition, the clamp device of the prior art cannot accomodate a large range of different size bundles of wires or wiring conduit of different diameters.
One improvement on the conventional smooth, resilient lining for a clamp device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,795 listing John Hogan as the inventor. This patent includes a resilient lining referred to as an "anti-chafe support" and including uniform sized serrations or nodes of a gear-like teeth configuration provided on the inside surface of the loop clamp. In the prior art device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,795, the serrations or nodes tend to become bunched as they are bent into the loop configuration and thereby lose their effective gripping action for different size bundles of wires and different size diameter wiring conduit. Also, because of the bunching, the gripping of individual wires in a bundle between individual serrations or ridges is hindered.